


SAD ANGRY UPSET FIC

by ohokaysure



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, The Voice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohokaysure/pseuds/ohokaysure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JUST ME DEALING WITH SOME FEELS. AND ADAM'S FEELS AND BLAKE'S TOO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TO ANYONE UPSET WITH THESE RESULTS. THIS IS FOR YOU.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TO+ANYONE+UPSET+WITH+THESE+RESULTS.+THIS+IS+FOR+YOU.).



“Adam, come on wait up.” Blake yelled as Adam pushed his way through the various crew members on the way to his trailer.  
“No, go to hell Blake. Seriously fuck off.” Adam yelled. He walked into his trailer but before he could slam the door shut, Blake slipped in, locking the door behind him. Adam collapsed on his sofa, head in his hands shaking.  
“Adam calm down it’s just a show.” Adam looked up. His eyes were red and raw.  
“No its not Blake. Its not just a show. These are their lives!” Adam screamed. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this! We give them a taste of their dreams, promise them if they just keep working hard enough they can do it all, they will succeed, and their dreams will be a reality. Then we work them hour after hour tirelessly. And those girls never, not once fucking complained. We do all this and then we let America decide? AMERICA? This is bullshit. Its not fucking fair!” Hot angry tears began to fall from Adam’s eyes. He hated crying, he hated it, but he couldn’t stop them from falling. Compassion filled Blake. He stepped closer and pulled Adam into a hug. That was all he could do. Rock him and hold him as he cried. He began to hum Adam’s own song back to him Wipe Your Eyes. The words then came naturally.   
“I know I made you feel this way, you got to breathe, you’ll be okay. Cry, I’m here to wipe your eyes.” Blake softly sung to the man in his arms. His deep soft country voice sailed over the words with ease.   
He looked at Adam and wiped his tears away. Adam looked up to the taller man and whispered, his voice raw and destroyed.  
“What am I going to say to them? How can I even look at them in the eyes and tell them it’s all going to be okay? Judith and Sarah deserve to be here. They worked so hard. I just- I-“ His voice broke and he dropped his head again.   
Blake hated seeing Adam like this. He himself knew the Swon’s didn’t exactly kill it last night. He knew Holly could have done better. Sarah and Judith did deserve to be there. How could he defend his team when he himself didn’t think they deserved to be there? Still, he had to say something. He couldn’t let Adam do this to himself. He couldn’t let the guilt consume him.   
“Adam. Look at me. You are going to dry your tears. You are going to put on a brave face. You are going to walk out there and you are going to be there for those girls. You are going to be their coach, you are going to be their friend. This is a lot harder on them than it is for you and you know that. You and I can do this, whatever this is, later. You need to be there for them. Show them there is still a support system in you. Show them that it isn’t their fault. Show them that you love them and you believe in them.”   
Blake’s own voice was beginning to fill with emotion. He knew how hard this was. Whatever joy he knew he should be feeling right now left him the moment he looked at Adam, sitting in his chair, destroyed and confused. Blake made eye contact with him and that seemed to snap him out of the daze. He looked so betrayed, so hurt. He had gotten up and walked away. Blake knew what he had to do. He would celebrate with his team later. His friend needed him. .  
Adam sniffed and wiped his nose. Oh how sad and destroyed he looked. Like a toddler who stubbed his toe or wanted his mom. Blake handed him a Kleenex and pushed his hair out of his face, fixing it. A small, tiny, microscopic smile spread to his lips.   
“Hey buddy. Come one. Together. And then we’ll go get drunk, okay?”  
Adam and Blake walked out of his trailer. Blake’s arm was around Adam’s shoulder and he was holding him close. Fuck the staring people. Fuck what everyone thought. He didn’t care anymore. Some things are more important than what other people think.   
Adam shook Blake’s hand off of him. He turned and nodded a thank you. He began his long torturous walk to where Amber was consoling Judith and Sarah. Team Blake had wisely backed off when they saw him coming.   
“Hey girls, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone? Just us. Sorry Amber. We’ll talk later..” The girls nodded sadly and got up. They were taking it surprisingly well but Adam knew. He knew they were heartbroken. He took Judith’s face in his hands. Her eyes were downcast at the floor.   
“Judith, look at me. It is without a single doubt in my head you are going places. You are so fucking amazing and I love you. Please do not EVER doubt that, okay, I love you. “ She looked up and he smiled sadly and reassuringly. He hugged her tight and turned to Sarah.   
“Sarah, you are the epitome of beauty. You are a beautiful soul and a beautiful woman, you both are. Your voice is the most bone chilling beautiful thing in the world, and don’t you ever forget it.”  
He turned to both of them, “Now you have to keep your head up. You will be going through some tough interviews. Just be strong. I’ll contact you tomorrow. Okay? Now excuse me. I’m going to go drink until I forget my own name.” He then turned and walked away. Blake following closely behind.


	2. Forgetting is Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bar and the science after at Blake's house

Adam was practically running to the car. Blake had to jog to catch up to him. When he finally did catch up, he grabbed Adam's arm.

"Let me drive tonight, okay?" Adam just nodded deftly. He just really needed to get out of there. He trusted Blake to bring him to a good bar. Hell. What were alcoholic best friends for? They climbed into the car and drove in silence. When they reached the bar, Adam sat staring straight ahead.

"Are you sure you want to do this Adam? We can just go back to my place and drink together.. It's okay- really." He began to reach out to Adam, who snapped back to reality and pulled away quickly. 

"Don't fucking touch me Shelton." He whispered as he climbed out of the truck, slamming the door shut. He walked into the bar, not even looking twice at the bouncer, who stood there in shock.

"He's had a rough night. I'm sorry man." Blake apologized. 

"Hey man, we've all been there. Keep an eye on him okay?" The bouncer said, nodding Blake through.

Blake hoped he could. Adam wasn't  a very heavy drinker but by the time Blake found a spot across the bar, he wanted to give him some space, he had already downed two shots of Patrone. A loud feral noise came from Adam's throat as he yelled, "Fuck The Voice!" nodding at the people at the bar around him. 

He got a few stares, a few polite nods and even a few "Yeahs!" and "Fuck them!" in return, which only encouraged him further. He downed another two and howled. "Two more Mr. Bartender! I don wanna remember my name tonight!" Adam slurred.

"Alright buddy, as long as you remember your pin number." the Bar keep laughed, pouring Adam's fifth and sixth shot within half an hour.   
Blake called the guy over.

"Hey man, this obviously isn't his best night and I'm sure he'll regret it in the morning. Just, can you try to spread the shots out? Slip him a beer every once in a while to slow him down, okay?" Blake slipped the man a $20 and he nodded. The bartender headed over to Adam and retrieved the two now empty shot glasses and replaced it with a beer. "Compliments of the house."

"What? For mee? Oh you shouldn't have!" Adam gushed, thoroughly flattered. He took the beer and swigged it up, chugging it. 

"Hey Blakey!" he yelled from across the bar. "Look at me, chugging this beer. I look like you! Don't I?" he half demanded. 

"Oh yeah buddy. A right southern gentleman." Blake responded, sipping his first and only beer half heartedly. 

Adam quickly downed the beer and ordered another two shots. "First for each of the contestants, and now on to my fallen soldiers. God bless fucking America!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. 

No one was paying him any attention anymore. They allowed him to be like any other sad man in a bar. No one took pictures and no one whispered. Blake was thankful to them. He wished he could buy them all a beer or something. He looked back at Adam who was slumped over his second beer, head down and sniffling. He walked over. 8 shots and two beers later, Adam had been broken. Blake tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around. 

"Let's get out of here, okay?" Blake gently suggested. Adam nodded and began to stand and walk to the door slowly. Blake quickly paid his and everyone else's tab in the bar, thanked the bartender, shook the bouncers hand, and helped Adam into his truck. 

When in the confines of the truck's cab, Adam began to cry a little more. The guilt and the pain was really getting to him. Again the car ride was silent expect for the soft hum of the engine. When they pulled up to Blake's house, he punched in the code and drove through the opening gate.

"Okay, we're here. Are you ready to go?" Adam nodded and tried to get out. Blake scrambled out and ran to his side to help him. "Easy there buddy, baby steps. Come on." Blake gently coaxed him into the house. They kicked off their shoes and headed to the living room. For the second time that night, Adam collapsed on a sofa with his head in his hands. 

"Adam, you've got to stop beating yourself sip over this! It's just TV! It's okay!" Blake said, walking towards him. Adam didn't even try to argue back. It was just too much for him. He let out a giant shudder and a soft sob. He was clearly trying to hide his tears. Blake sat down next to him and began to massage his shoulders.  His mind wandered and he caught himself humming  "Wipe Your Eyes" again. It really was a catchy tune. Adam sat up and put his head on Blake's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his body, Blake following suit and doing the same. They sat like that, holding each other in silence for god knows how long. An hour? 15 minutes? Blake had no clue. He rested his head on top of Adam's. 

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked gently, breaking the silence. 

"A little better." Adam mumbled against Blake's neck. He could feel the vibration of his words run down his spine. It gave him chills. He pulled Adam just a tiny bit closer. 

"Good," he said against the top of Adam's head, innocently. It was now Adam's turn to shiver. "Let's go upstairs. It's time you went to bed." 

Blake pulled him up and dragged him upstairs into his room. He tossed him an oversized shirt and some flannel bottoms while grabbing himself a pair. He turned around modestly and changed his clothes. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Adam in this vulnerable phase. 

He turned around and Adam stood there in just the bottoms. He awkwardly handed Blake the shirt, neatly folded. "I-uh, I can't wear shirts to bed. It's too much." He explained, embarrassed.

"It's cool. Here, get in." Blake threw back the covers of the bed. After Adam climbed in, he tucked him in like a child. He could tell he was already sobering up. Blake turned to walk away while saying, "Goodnight Adam, I'll see you in the morning, okay?" 

He was just about to the door when he heard a very quiet   
"Blake?"   
He turned.  
"Yeah Adam?"  
"Will you stay?"   
It was barely a whisper and paired with Adam's mumbling, there was no way Blake understood him.   
"Wha-?" He began.  
"Will you stay?" Adam repeated, louder, clearer, his voice broken. 

The question broke Blake's heart. The neediness, the brokenness, the sadness, all of it.   
"Yeah buddy, I'll stay." Blake got into the bed behind Adam, who pushed himself closer to Blake, ultimately giving him no choice to be anything other than the "Big Spoon." He sighed quietly as he wrapped his arms around Adam. Almost instantly Blake heard Adam's breath go slow and steady. His own eyelids began to get heavy and soon he too was fast asleep, curled up with Adam Levine in his arms. 


	3. Waking up in Blake's Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wakes up and has to deal with a stupid issue, plus Blake throws him for a loop.  
> Also apparently I skipped a few words. Sorry. Tell me what part and I will fix it. My brain thinks faster than I type so mistakes are often made. Again, apologies.

Adam opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He felt like he had been hit by a Mac Truck, a headache pounding relentlessly. What did he do last night? He sat up and looked around. Blake's body was still curled around his, his arm still draped across his bare stomach. Why was he cuddling with Blake half naked? Panic raced through him. Did he and Blake...? He looked out the window and saw it was still dark. What time was it? He glanced at his phone. Three in the morning. Jesus. 15 missed calls, 7 voicemails, and 8 texts collectively from Shakira, Carson, and his girls. Shit. They were really worried. He would definitely have some explaining to do come morning. But that's the thing. Adam didn't want to explain anything. He didn't want to go back to that set. He groaned and let his head fall back onto his pillow. He heard a small groan and felt some movement from Blake. He froze. He definitely didn’t want to start explaining now. Besides, what would he say? Despite his best efforts, Blake woke up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily. 

"Shit. Stop being so fucking cute."

Did he say that out loud? Oops.. He had bigger things to worry about. Like Blake being awake and still holding on to him like his life depended on it. 

"Huh?" Blake asked with a deep and very gruff just-woke-up voice that rocked Adam to the core. 

"Nothing. What... happened tonight?"

"Nothing that you're thinking. You got drunk, I took you here, you cried, and I held you as you fell asleep. Not a big deal." Blake said, still half asleep and holding on to Adam. 

"...I cried?"   
"Yeah. You were really drunk. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah."  
There was a long awkward silence. They both had their heads back on the pillow, looking at the ceiling. Adam couldn't handle this much longer. He was still pissed. He wanted the impossible answers to these questions gnawing at him. He sat up.   
"Blake?"  
"Yeah Adam?"  
"Why did this happen? Why were they voted off like that?"  
"My team is better than yours."

He knew it was a joke. He knew it wasn't meant to hurt him as bad as it did. He knew it definitely wasn't supposed to make him angry like it did. Adam shoved Blake's arm off of him. "Walk the fuck does that mean Shelton?"

Blake regretted saying it the second it came out of his mouth.  
"Shit Adam. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He went to pull Adam in again but he refused.  
"No, stop. They weren't better and you KNOW it. You KNOW deep down that Sarah and Judith deserve it more." Adam almost shouted, his temper rising. Blake couldn't take the guilt anymore. He sat up, getting eye level with Adam.  
"Shit Adam, you think it's deep down? You think I don't see it as easily as you? I know you think I'm just a dumb cowboy from Oklahoma but I'm not. I know it's not right. I know the Swon's shouldn't be here. Hell, maybe even Holly. Why do you think I've been takin' care of you all night? I feel guilty. I feel like this is my fault. I wanted to win this season but not like this! Not like this. I don't wanna feel dirty about it. I wanna feel like I've earned it and this season.. It just don't seem that way. And it's killin' me okay Adam? I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry." Now it was Blake who had his head in his hands. A new sense of guilt washed over Adam. He wouldn't have so hard on the guy if he had known. 

"Blake..I.."  
"Forget it okay? Forget it."  
Adam laid back down, facing Blake this time. Blake followed suit and did the same, facing Adam.  
"This sucks," Adam whispered. "but thanks for being there for me. You're a great person Blake, you really are."

Blake didn't answer. He was staring at Adam, deep in his eyes like he was just now realizing how truly beautiful this man was. Adam began to feel uncomfortable by Blake's silence and staring.

 Why was Blake staring at him like that? Did he say something wrong? Adam squirmed a little were he lay. Maybe Blake was falling asleep or something weird like that. He turned back around and began to doze off. Just as he was slipping into a peaceful sleep, he thought he heard Blake mumble something. But he didn't hear him, he was already practically asleep. By the time he fell asleep, Blake had taken his place as big spoon and wrapped his arms around Adam again. 

Adam woke up for good around 10 am. He yawned, stretched, and got up carefully so not to awake the guy next to him. Blake was still sound asleep, snoring. He decided now was as good of a time a ever to put the other's worry to rest. He checked his voicemails, the first coming from Shakira. Her Columbian  accent filled the room.  
"Adam? Adam are you okay? Call me back."  
The next few were from Carson.

"Adam, I know the results weren't exactly what you were hoping for, everyone was shocked, but please be safe."   
"Adam, come on man, answer the phone."  
"Adam, not as producer but as your friend. Listen to me. You are needed on this show. Amber needs you. Let's go."  
Even Judith and Sarah called him.  
"Adam, we are okay. We don't blame you. Please be safe....I love you!" Adam smiled. He knew Judith was hanging up when Sarah decided to sneak that last part. She was always doing that, being positive, always nice, never liking to see someone sad. God he was going to miss her.

The next few voicemails and texts were basically the same thing. Adam shot everyone a quick group message assuring them of his safety.

"Hey, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern. I went to a bar with Blake and then we headed to his house. Crashed there. All is well." 

He sent the message and less than a minute later his phone was ringing. Carson. Of course. Adam sighed before he answered. 

"Good morning Cars-" before he could even greet him the man was talking a mile a minute.  
"Adam, hey. Glad your safe. Listen, your mic was hot last night. After the results? Yeah.. They picked up on some of the things you said and people aren't happy."  
"Woah woah Carson what are you saying? I don't even remember what I said. What did I say?!"  
"Um well you said 'I hate this country.' People are pissed. You really have a lot of damage control. It doesn't look good."  
"That's not even bad. Why the hell should I apologize? That's ridiculous." Adam was getting upset. This was bullshit. Once again the media strikes again.   
"Adam, I hear ya. It's ridiculous but please, you need to do this. For the show." That was a low blow. Carson knew Adam would do just about anything when it came to that. Fuck.  
"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll call some vultures, I mean reporters, and clear the air."  
"Thank you! Great to hear from you buddy."  
"Yeah. Later Carson."  
"Adam, really. I'm glad you're okay." and with that, Carson hung up.   
That shocked Adam. Why was everyone so worried? Did he really look that upset? Again, he sighed. He picked up his phone and dialed the first number he found online. Us Weekly.

An hour and a bunch of pointless questions later, Adam hung up the phone, rubbing the crease in his eyebrows. Blake's voice  made him jump.  
"What was that all about?"   
Adam spun around.   
"Um, just some stupid publicity drama I needed to clear up."  
"Oh yeah I heard about that." Blake walked to him and began rubbing his shoulders.  
Adam groaned. "Ughhh. Wait, you knew? Why didn't you tell me?" He wasn't mad. It felt too good to be mad. Blake was magic with his fingers.   
Blake smiled. Not many people knew how great his massages were. He didn't really like to flaunt it because people often took advantage of talents like that. It was different with Adam. He never asked but Blake knew when he needed it. Now was definitely one of those times.  
"Yeah, I didn't think it was a big deal. God Adam you're so tight." Blake kneaded his fingers into the knots and kinks in Adam's back, who was groaning like crazy. God that noise he was making was so hot. A sweet symphony of Adam's groans, grunts, and moans filled the room. 

"Jesus Blake. You need to stop before I get turned on or something." Adam joked.  
"Oops. I already am." Adam spun around, wide eyed, only to see Blake standing there grinning like an idiot. "Jackass."   
"What? You know your effect on me!" Blake said, wiggling his eyebrows. Both began cracking up, laughing until tears ran down their faces.  
Adam turned and pretended to beat Blake up, lightly punching and hitting him, ducking and dodging every so often. He was still laughing when suddenly he noticed Blake's eyes staring right at him. Blake grabbed his wrists the next time they made their way to punch him.  Blake held his gaze strong, making Adam shudder.  
"I'm not sure if you heard me last night. But Adam, you're beautiful." Blake said quietly, emphasizing the words he spoke and not breaking eye contact once.  
"Uh thanks Blake.." Adam responded nervously. What was Blake doing? They had messed around once before but he thought they both agreed to leave it at that. A one time deal.. Why was Blake looking at him like that.   
"I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to lie."   
"Blake, woah, calm down. What's going on? You aren't lying about anything. Who are you lying to?"

Blake sighed. It had to happen. "You."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, you. I lied when I said it was a one time thing. I lied when I said I didn't like you like that. The truth is Adam, it kills me to see you hurt like this. I just wanted to make it right but then the feelings all came back and I just-." Blake cut himself off. He leaned down and grasped his face and kissed Adam. A rough, chaste, desperate kiss. He pulled away, desperation in his eyes. Adam was silent. His hand touched his lips and he stared at Blake. Blake searched his eyes, looking for a sign. Happiness, anger, sadness, something! But he didn't get anything but silence. His heart was pounding and his palms got sweaty. This was not the reaction he had hoped for, not the reaction he had expected either. The silence was eating away at him. His desperation for any verbal cue grew. He couldn't take it anymore.  
"Adam say something!"  
Still, nothing.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo chapter three. Yeah. Send me some feedback. Do we like this? Do we like the direction it's heading? Anything we want to see? Alrighty thanks y'all.


	4. Flashback to That Night

Blake just kissed him. He looked so desperate that if it weren't for their current situation Adam would have laughed at him. But he can't do that. Blake just KISSED him.  
Adam had to say something or Blake might walk away and that is the exact opposite of what he wanted right now. He just didn't know how to put feelings into words and words into action. Blake just did what Adam has wanted him to do since that night..that one night where there were no words, no thinking. Just action. Pure, hot, sweaty action. His mind slipped back to that night.

Hands. Hands everywhere. Blake's hands were so big and strong. And so desperate, clawing at Adam's clothes. He left hot wet kisses all over Adam's mouth and neck, against his throat, feeling him moan. Oh god. The kiss against his pulse point, the perfect amount of teeth, Blake holding him close. God he's so strong.

Adam's mouth got dry, staring off in to the distance just thinking about it. Why was this happening now? He begged himself to snap out of it but his mind was wandering too far off. 

 Adam had gotten his clothes off with minimal trouble and was now licking and kissing every bare inch of his body. Blake tasted so good. His hand was in a tight fist wrapped around Adam's hair, head thrown back. He hadn't even reached his dick and he was already moaning like he was close. "Jesus Shelton, are we that premature?"

His hand reached up and touched his lips. They were tingling and Adam was so far gone it was ridiculous. This flashback felt too real. It was almost as if Blake had ignited something within him..

Remember when he said Blake was amazing with his hands? You have no idea. Adam was moaning  and begging just by their doing. Blake had a smug look on his face and looked beyond proud of himself. "Blake fucking Shelton ..ughh ...you better..fuck fuck ...you better fuck me right..agh..now or I'm going to..gonna..Blake!" Adam yelled. Oh yeah. Blake was definitely too smug.

He could tell Blake was uncomfortable. He was squirming and practically begging Adam with his eyes.. Oh god.. Those eyes.

They burned into him. He wished Blake would turn his head or something. He was making this very intimate with the staring and body worshiping and slow, methodical touching, kissing and teasing.  Looking into his eyes while he put his cock in his ass was almost too much.  He prepped him enough, used ample lube, but Blake was fucking massive. Adam wasn't sure three fingers was enough to prep anybody for that.. And when he started to actually push in? Jesus the burn. That sweet, amazing burn. Adam yelped. Like a fucking dog. And if Blake wouldn't have stopped, frozen where he was and whisper, "Are you okay? We can stop." they could have ignored it. But no. Blake was a gentleman. Of course he couldn't bang him hard against a wall. No. It had to be slow and sweet. It made Adam sick.  "If you stop I will punch you. Get going Big Country." Adam managed between pants. Blake smirked. "You know, you're being awfully cocky right now. I don't think you're in the position to be cocky right now."  
"Blake." Adam warned. Blake shrugged and gave the man what he wanted, Adam screaming with Blake's final thrust.

"Adam say something."   
Blake's voice snapped him back to reality. He licked his lips and swallowed. He had to have this. Blake was in front of him, already ready for the day. Stupid flannel shirt, jeans and those god damned cowboy boots. And here he was, just pajama bottoms. He had to look ridiculous. This who situation had to look ridiculous. He tried to stifle it but he couldn't do it. A giant fit of laughter bubbled up inside him and exploded. Adam was laughing so hard his side hurt and it wasn't even that funny. Plus Blake was clearly offended.  
"Look, you don't need to laugh in my face okay? A simple 'Don't do that.' or somethin' would have sufficed, you jackass."  
 He was hurt but he was trying to play it off, Adam could tell.  
"Blake, shut the fuck up." Adam said, still laughing as he grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately on the lips. 


End file.
